


just a lonely star

by lady_laverty



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Female Chuck Hansen, Gen, Hansen Family Feels, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_laverty/pseuds/lady_laverty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charli Hansen is a hot shot jaeger pilot. Her cocky and egocentric demeanor masks a life of suspicion of her own self worth to her father. She tries and tries but doesn't seem to get anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a lonely star

Charlotte ( _Charli_ , she would aggressively tell people) Hansen is not the son that her father wanted. She can feel it in the Drift, can feel it in the way he distances himself from her after kaiju runs. She tries, tries _so hard_ and she can feel it wearing down on her. She's spiraling but she must be the best to show her father that she was worth saving all those years ago. She runs miles upon miles, strengthens herself to the point of almost perfection. 

Her father still looks down thinly veiled impassiveness and she hates him. Her rage at her father and the situation she is in makes itself known when something that seems inconsequential crosses her path. 

She knows that the workers and technicians talk. About her, mostly. About how she is such a _spoiled brat_ and should be taught a lesson. It scares her because she's still a woman and they are men. They are men and she may be 6 foot tall but if they want something they'll get it. So she uses her fear to fuel her, fuel her rage at the fact that her father is the reason for her fear. She's happy that he doesn't breach the swirling mass of seething rage that is her consciousness when they Drift. She doesn't want him to see that everything she's done in her short life was all for his attention. 

So she continues and continues until they bring _Raw_ leigh in and the old has been once again endangers people that he is supposed to protect by Drifting with the inexperienced Miss Mori. She screams and screams at the Marshall after the mass panic has eased, he looks at her with such a calm demeanor and pity that it almost makes her sick. Her father bursts in akin to something of a whirlwind of disappointment. It's not much of a difference to the disappointment he drags around on his face every time she is involved in something that he must drag her out of. 

Sometimes she wishes that he had never saved her, in Sydney, instead of her mother. At least if he had saved her mother he would have had a chance to have the son he always wanted. She would be a distant memory, an unwanted memory, something that had life for 10 years before it was exterminated by an interdimensional beast of epic proportions.

So when the fight with the has been is done and dusted (the anger seethes underneath the surface, that her father has the audacity to even attempt to rein her in) she flees to her room. Max yips happily and she laughs, her mercurial moods ease in the presence of the bulldog. He has been the constant in her life, the only thing to give her unconditional love without her having to work herself ragged and cry into her pillows every night to achieve. 

It's a surprise to her, in the end, that she was always the child that he wanted. (Personality defects aside.) A small part of herself, the 5 year old Charli that still was Charlotte and stood hand in hand with her mother as they wave her father goodbye as he is once again deployed to Afghanistan, who still loved girly things and was still growing her glossy strawberry blonde hair (so much like her father's, her mother whisper in the mornings as she brushed it before primary school) out was rejoicing. Rejoicing in the fact that her father still loved her and was proud of her. 

So she went to her death, mind in mind, with Stacker (the Drift eliminates the need to use authoritative pronouns) with a smile on her face and a happiness in her heart that she hasn't felt for what seems like a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic for this fandom and I'm so sorry if it so out of character that you want to wipe the memories of reading this out of your mind. 
> 
> Title from the song 'Bite My Tongue' by You Me At Six (feat. Oli Sykes)
> 
> This is unbeta'd.


End file.
